Code of the Guardian
by Legend
Summary: [Yunis; Wakku soon -- Chapter Three on the Way] (Errors fixed, tense problems corrected, added epigraph) PLEASE R/R EVERYONE!!!
1. Epigraph

Code of the Guardian  
  
________________________________   
  
Protect the Summoner--   
Even at the cost of ones life.  
________________________________   
  
Epigraph  
  
________________________________   
  
The arctic Macalania wind blows persistently; the occasional surge of air cracks at their skin like a slave owners' whip. Sallow white snow completes the breath taking décor of the topography, while forcing the party to take in the land in all its frozen glory at a snails pace. Myriad thin, meandering paths lead these five valiant guardians through the snowfield; directing them toward the Macalania Temple—home of the powerful Aeon Shiva, holy place of Maester Seymour, and current residence of Summoner Yuna, for whom these five faithful guardians serve.  
  
Her companions arrive, and burst through the temple door in an attempt to reunite with their summoner. An explanation satisfies the exhausted travelers.   
  
"Lady Yuna currently prays in the Chamber of the Fayth with Maester Seymour," explains Seymour's faithful aide Trommel.   
  
Once again, the quintet is forced into waiting once again; powerless to oversee their responsibility.  
  
During their wait, a protruding scream from within a temple sub room catches the guardians' attention. Hastily, the guardians approach the room, wishing to tend to the problem. A discovery in the Lady Summoners' belongings frightens a matron, it turns out. Five guardians surround the movie sphere, anxious and worried. It is during this time whence the truth of an ambiguous figure is revealed, and the dangerous situation their summoner has gotten into is highlighted boldly for all to see. 


	2. Chapter I - Confrontation

________________________________   
  
Chapter I - Confrontation  
  
________________________________   
  
From the center of the outlying wall, opposite the entrance to the temple, the door to the Cloister of Trials revealed Lady Yuna and Maester Seymour. The five anxious guardians tensed, the need to take action burning within them. Yuna returned to their side; a certain blue guardian was highly relieved. The dark, muscular one in yellow sighs in disbelief, forced to confront a maester of Yevon with such serious accusations.  
  
The Maester complacently witnessed the accusation, and whole heartedly accepted the responsibility. He frowned. *This is a rather annoying setback, but no matter,* he thought.  
  
He pledged to end the guardians' lives and fulfill the part of the Code of the Guardian which said "Even at the cost of ones life." Two Guado bodyguards approached the Maester, joining him buy his side, they too willing to die for their sovereign.  
  
Tidus, overcome with rage, darted forward gracefully, his long sword raised overhead. His blade-handling prowess was exhibited flawlessly during his jump, and he brought down his blade upon the shoulder of one bodyguard.   
  
Sweat poured down Wakka's face, and he felt himself involuntarily shaking. Not out of fear, but out of nervousness. After all, it wasn't every day that a guardian had to attack a Maester of Yevon. He gripped his blitzball firmly, and with a confident grunt, flung the weapon expediently at the second bodyguards' head. The guardian let out an "oomph" as he tipped backward, flailing his arms aimlessly to keep his balance. As he managed to do so, Auron lunged forward with his blade, impaling him with a sickening *shink* sound. The bodyguard eyes widened upon impact, displaying a seemingly shocked expression as if he assumed it absolutely impossible to be defeated.  
  
Tidus felt a new surge of encouragement now that Seymour was unguarded. His hand tightened around the hilt of his blade, and the beads of sweat that had been forming on his forehead began to roll off of his face.  
  
Noticing Tidus' eagerness, Yuna stepped forward, holding out her wand. With the simplest hand motion, she cast a magical spell over Tidus' body. Tidus' paused for a moment to acquire a sense of familiarity with his new status. Squinting, he managed to catch a glimpse of a clear, luminescent sphere, with the assistance of the lighting in the temple hall, around his body. He returned his gaze to Seymour, and a more smug demeanor was displayed, as he braced himself. Darting forwards, he jumped into the air quickly. Seymour grinned as the boy approached; haughtily raising one relaxed hand. When Tidus began to swing his sword, Seymour quickly whipped his wrist, making a motion toward Tidus; a bolt of lightning flashed from seemingly nowhere, immediately striking the reflective bubble around Tidus. The bolt in its abrupt redirection, hit Seymour right in the gut, causing him to wince involuntarily. He had no time to recover, for as soon as the bolt hit him, Tidus' blade struck him down directly in the stomach, following up the magical counter attack.   
  
Seymour fell to his knees, gritting his teeth from the pain in his stomach. A bit of blood trickled out from between his teeth, pausing upon his lip before falling languidly to the ground. Tidus, breathing heavily, began to relax.  
  
Instead of curses, groans, or screams coming out of Seymour's mouth, instead the party heard a soft chuckle. Appalled at this reaction, Tidus resumed his defensive position.  
  
"Fools… You will join your fellow deceased in the Farplane!" Seymour called to them, before pointing his opulently superfluous wand to the ground before him and letting it go. The wand, contrary to the five guardian's expectations, did not hit the ground. Instead, the magical rod floated in the air, and without Seymour's physical assistance, performed a magical ceremony.  
  
"De ja…" Tidus paused. Lulu cocked her head in his direction, and Tidus' eyes met hers. They shifted glances. Lulu looked back.  
  
"Vu?" She proposed.  
  
Tidus juggled his now complete thought. *Exactly.* He recognized these motions. Where? Where had he seen such a breath taking performance.  
  
Flashback.  
  
Tidus grimaced. More? He lifted his right forearm, along with his bright blue longsword. He stared at the fiend before him as he wiped the sweat from his forehead with that same arm.  
  
*Damnit,* He thought, *No end to them.*  
  
His attention shifted. Turning suddenly to his left, he looked past Auron's unusually long red collar; he viewed Maester Seymour. *Wha?!* Seymour was spinning a small rod in his hands around, gracefully moving his body as he did so. *Hmm?*  
  
Tidus ducked quickly, his left palm striking the ground to help him keep his balance. He watched the attacking Sahagin spiral into the crater that would be holding the sphere pool. He grinned. Tidus shifted his gaze to Lulu, who was standing behind him.  
  
A quick nod was all he needed. Lulu understood. She lifted her right hand, and allowed her life-like moogle doll escape her arms. It fell to the ground, and magically stood on it's own.  
  
Noticing she was ready, Tidus quickly spun to his right, blade extended; he finished his 360 degree spin by connecting his sword to the side of another Sahagin. This in turn sent it sprawling into two others, who at last joined their friend in the sphere pool.  
  
*That's my cue,* Lulu gathered.  
  
She raised her arms up in the air, almost letting her hands pass her head. The moogle did the same. Then, with a surge of mana, she let them fall back down, using her entire body. The moogle, again, repeated. The resulting motions send powerful bolts of thunder into the sphere pool. The water suddenly smelled rather putrid.  
  
A loud roar pierced Tidus' ears. He looked up, eyes wide, and saw the end product of Seymour's performance…  
  
Tidus held out his arm. "Stand back!"  
  
Auron did as the order implied. Lulu followed. The others hesitated. Before they all fully reacted, Tidus grabbed Yuna's arm.  
  
"Not you," he told her.  
  
Yuna moved forward, in front of him.  
  
She tilted her head back, a quizzical look on her face.  
  
"Shiva," Tidus responded.  
  
Yuna's eyes widened; only for a moment. She turned back toward the fallen Seymour and the dancing wand. She was determined to survive, and punish him for the evils he had committed.  
  
Yuna began the summoning. She raised her arms, one holding the rod, one empty, in a "V" shape above her form. Tidus and the rest of the guardians could almost see and feel the frigid energy encircling Yuna's body. Yuna suddenly swung her arms in a downward motion; the upper-most part of the wand and her opposite wrist were followed soon after by three huge shards of ice. The chunks of frozen magic landed diagonally into the earth, and formed a neat semi-circle around Yuna's body. At this point, the party did feel the cold. They felt it very much. It was so incredibly similar to the nose biting cold of Macalania.  
  
Lulu shivered. *What power,* she thought in awe.  
  
From above Yuna, the goddess of ice floated. She stopped in the air above her for a split second, and seeming jumped out of the sky, and onto the floor in front of her summoner. In the wake of her aerial movement, her scarf floated into Yuna's arms.  
  
By this time, that terrifying aeon that Seymour had summoned that day in Luca had appeared. It had appeared in all its viciously angry glory.  
  
Shiva remained calm. She was ready for a fight, and that's what Yuna had hoped. That's what all the guardians had hoped as well, as-a-matter-of-factly. Let's hope it's strong enough.  
  
Rikku swallowed hard. She turned to Wakka, looking up at the taller man. "If I wasn't Al Bhed, this is when I would say, 'Dear Yevon…'," she told him.  
  
Wakka, too amazed to be angry, only nodded, and returned to the magnificent battle before him.  
  
Behind his collar, Auron smirked. It is time to see the true extent of Yuna's potential.  
  
  
End Chapter 1  
________________________________   
Author Notes: Thanks for reading my story! Please review it for me, and tell me what you think. Bear your all. Be honest. Depending upon reviews, I will continue my work. 


	3. Chapter II - The Dark Aeon

________________________________   
  
Chapter II - The Dark Aeon  
  
________________________________   
  
Rikku shivered.  
  
*Cold,* she thought.  
  
Yuna stood firm behind her new aeon, Shiva.  
  
If her guardians could have seen her face, they would have seen one in absolute awe. She had never seen such a beautiful sight. Shiva was an icy light blue color. Her hair, a bit darker, was pulled back and apart into three seperate tails. Each long tail was held fast by two beautiful bows. Her calm, confident expression unbeknownst to her added unmeasureable comfort to her summoner. Shiva seemed to be not only used to the cold, but she seemed enriched by it.  
  
Tidus shifted his gaze. He remembered that Shiva was not the only aeon in the temple. In front of Seymour was the dark aeon Anima. A grotesque, horrifying scene.  
  
Anima looked like a bizzare, distorted old woman wrapped in bandages and chained inside a shell. It's arms were chained together, and it's spiked halfshell was also chained into the ground. One eye was all that could be scene through the poorly wrapped bandages over it's face. It's teeth, jagged and misshapen, channeled the screeching sounds coming from it's mouth.  
  
Rikku stumbled backwards. She lost her balance on the marble floor of the temple, and fell back into a waiting Wakka's arms. She looked up at her savior, and flashed him a half smile that told him she was sorry for her clumsiness. She stood back up on her own, and gazed back at the huge aeons that had now taken over the battle.  
  
Yuna was beside Shiva now, both hands gripped firmly on her wand.  
  
She swallowed hard. "Shiva, we desperately need your help," she told the powerful beast calmly.  
  
Shiva nodded, and got into a calm, defensive position.  
  
Anima let out another high-pitched, shrill noise, piercing the party's ears. Shiva looked unintimidated, and ready for a fight.  
  
*Somethings... Not right,* Auron contemplated.  
  
He examined the battle once more. Shiva stood there, arms raised, crouched slightly, awaiting Anima's assault. Anima hadn't moved, and it didn't look like it could.  
  
*There will be no assault.*  
  
"Yuna," the calm guardian called to her. Yuna turned her head slightly, keeping her eyes on the large shelled aeon. "There is no need for a physical defensive stance. This foe will not produce such a threat."  
  
Wakka's eyes widened. He started to protest, but Lulu grabbed him by his arm, holding him back. Wakka looked into Lulu's eyes. Lulu frowned at the impatient man, a gesture that was enough to make him back off.  
  
Yuna nodded. "Shiva, u--."  
  
Anima let out another shrill noise, this one so lout Shiva was unable to make out the rest of Yuna's command. As Shiva struggled to make out Yuna's words, an intense amount of pressure enveloped her body. She found herself paralyzed in a matter of seconds. The pressure increased slowly, but in great amounts. Shiva gritted her teeth, and looked as if she was trying to squeeze out of a rope tightened around her torso. The more Shiva struggled, the angrier she looked. Yuna became worried. She raised her wand.  
  
"Summoners may not aide their aeons in battle. Healing magics used by Summoners are not at all effective," Lulu explained to Yuna.  
  
"Then how can I use my aeons if their battle wounds remain on them!"  
  
"Only aeons may heal aeons."  
  
Yuna found herself growing frustrated. Tiny droplets of sweat began to bead upon her forehead. *This is more difficult than I thought.*  
  
Shiva struggled still. Her anger was so great, it almost seemed as if her skin may turn red with rage.   
  
Feeling helpless and uninfluential, Yuna could think of no way to help her Aeon friend. "Noooo!" A scream was all she could even muster.  
  
Just as Yuna's scream ended, Shiva burst from her binding of pain, and loosely fell to her knees. Yuna's eyes widened. She ran over to her aeons side, and whispered a few words of comfort in its ear. Shiva soon rose back to her feet, still slumped slightly, and returned her gaze back to her foe. Yuna raised a hand to her mouth, worry for her powerful summon at its peak as the powerful god of ice was unable to stand straight on it's own.  
  
Anima screamed again. The entire group guardians and Yuna let out a gasp, expecting the psychic attack again. Yuna's fists tightened around her wand.   
  
As Anima let out its shrill wave of sound, Shiva raised her hand. Seemingly from her left palm, a wave of intense, frozen air appeared. The air enveloped the dark aeon, and sent it's summoner into the stairs leading to the Cloister of Trials. Anima's screams no longer represented a warning of attack. Now they were screams of pain. Shiva's brow furrowed as the wind slowed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tidus asked Auron.  
  
"It is discontented with it's performance."  
  
Tidus' mouth was fixed in an open position as he turned back to Shiva. Once again, she pushed her palm forwards, releasing another wave of frigid air. This time, the air totally encased the aeon in ice, stopping the loud noise as its mouth was covered. Shiva stood back and let her hand fall to her side once again. Her opposite hand rose into the air this time, palm facing the high ceiling of the temple. All grew silent for a second, and Shiva snapped her large fingers. The wave of sound that emanated from between her indices send a shockwave of energy through the casing of ice around Anima.  
  
"Down!" Auron shouted to the five guardians.  
  
All of the summoners bodyguards at once dove for the floor as the ice exploded. Yuna raised the scarf that fell from Shiva as she entered in front of her body. The shards of ice were absorbed into the cloth as they hit. Shiva's health seemed to replenish in great amounts each time a piece of ice hit the scarf. *Ah... that is very useful,* Yuna noted.  
  
After the explosion the guardians all rose from the floor. They opened their eyes to pyreflies leaving the body of the dark aeon whose body was quickly fading away. Shiva waited until the aeon's body had completely dissimilated, and backflipped into a glyph that appeared behind her. Shiva was gone in an instant.  
  
Tidus and Kimahri ran ahead of Yuna, forming a human wall between their summoner and Seymour.  
  
"Wonderful..." Seymour's last words were before he too faded away.  
  
Tidus could then relax, and he put his longsword away. Yuna leaned forwards, bowing to her companions.  
  
"I apologize for not letting you all know sooner. It is all my fault for putting you in danger."  
  
"Nonsense, let us continue. There is no time for unecessary apologies," Auron snapped.  
  
Yuna agreed, and again thanked her friends for helping her. Rikku put her arm around her cousin, and tried to comfort her as they left the Macalania temple. Kimahri brought up the rear. *Hmm?* Kimahri heard a slight crunching sound. He turned suddenly, eyeing the area around the front of the temple. "Hmmph," he let out. He turned back, and moved quickly to catch up with the group.  
  
End Chapter 2  
________________________________   
Author Notes: Thanks for reading the second chapter! I hope you like the aeon battle scene. From here on, I think I will change the storyline. Please review this chapter and remember to be frank! Thanks a lot! I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP! 


End file.
